Floor covering systems are well known in the art. Floor covering systems are generally used to protect the floor substrate during periods of construction, repair, remodeling, moving, etc. While floor covering systems according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.